Schmoochle
|release date = 2013-02-05 |release version = 1.1.1 |available = Level 9 |island(s) = Air, Gold |beds required = 2 |element1 = Love |class = Seasonal |size = 2 x 2 |breeding = + Tweedle and Riff |breeding time = |enhanced time = |likes = |buying price gem = 225 |selling price coin = 220,000 |placement xp = 110,000 |rare version = |epic version = }} Description The Schmoochle is a pink, red and white monster with two heads that each have one eye. One head has horns; the other has a ponytail. It has a tiny pair of wings on its shoulders, which it uses to temporarily hover when the heads synchronize. It has a red heart on its chest, and its arms are striped pink and white. It has tan hands and feet, with pink toenails. Apparently, their feet are similar to the Riff and their wings are similar to the Tweedle's. Song Audio sample: The heads sing as a duet, taking turns going "Bum" or "Bam" in a high pitched voice, and then synchronizing at the end. Breeding The Schmoochle Monster can only be bred for a limited time during the Season of Love. Possible combination(s): * + Tweedle and Riff Times they were available: *In 2013, breeding began on February 5th and ended on February 15th. *In 2014, breeding began January 29th and ended on February 26th. *In 2015, breeding began on January 28th and ended on February 16th. *In 2016, breeding began on January 30th and ended on February 16th. An out-of-season special breeding period was announced on August 19, 2016. *In 2017, breeding began on February 3rd and ended on February 20th. An out-of-season special breeding period was available from August 18 to August 21. *In 2018, breeding began on January 31st and ended on February 20th. Out-of-season from 17th August to 20th August. *For Vita players, breeding and purchase availability extends from February 1st to February 28th every year, based on the date set on the system. On leap years, availability does not extend to February 29th. *In 2018, along with all the other seasonals, Schmoochle and Rare Schmoochle were available. *In 2019, breeding began on January 30th to February 19th. *In 2019, breeding began on August 23 to August 27. This included Rare and Epic Schmoochles. *In 2019, breeding began on November 29th - December 2nd. *In 2020, breeding began on February 2nd. NOTE: can only be bred or purchased during the dates listed above. Any s on Air Island that are obtained during that time will stay unless they are sold. The only exception is via weekly Nursery tickets. Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Likes |PomPom|7||Puffle Tree|14||Barbloo Statue|13||Yum Yum Tree|18| }} Strategy Name Origin The , at least partially, comes from the word "smooch", another word for "kiss". The second part of the Schmoochle's name may have come from "Poochle", a common dog name, which is then combined with the aforementioned "smooch." Possible Monster Names To see all possible names for , see Monster Names. Notes * The Schmoochle monster was the third seasonal monster to be introduced to the game and appeared in the Market on February 5th, 2013 and stayed until February 15th, 2013. * It was released again out-of-season from June 4th to 11th, 2013. * It was released for Season of Love 2015 on January 28th for mobile-device players, and January 30th for Windows players. * Its egg is the second least ovoid of all the eggs, the first being Wubbox's (and its rare), and the third being the Jeeode's. * It is the only seasonal monster taking up 2 beds, this is probably because it has two heads. * Some prototypes of the Schmoochle had been released on this link. * The Schmoochle's heads resemble, and sound like, the Minions from the ''Despicable Me ''franchise. * Some of the Schmoochle's names are references to love-related things, such as Uandme being 'you and me', and Kawii being a misspelling of Kawaii, the Japanese word for cute. * On Air Island, Schmoochle flaps its wings. On Gold Island, it outright flies in the air. Category:Monsters Category:Air Category:Special Occasions Category:Seasonal Monsters Category:Mirror Islands Category:Gold Island Category:Season of Love